A Christmas Carol
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Carly is visited by Christmas Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: I got this idea while being forced to watch A Christmas Carol!

Carly, Sam and Freddie were just finishing up another iCarly. Freddie shut off the camera, Carly and Sam walked over to Freddie.

"So, what did you two get me for Christmas," said Sam.

"You'll see in the Morning," said Carly.

"Nothing," said Freddie.

"Nothing," yelled Sam, as she grabbed Freddie's shirt, "What do you mean nothing?"

"I didn't have the money," said Freddie.

"You spent it all on Carly, didn't you," asked Sam, pulling Freddie closer to her, "Didn't you!"

"Maybe," said Freddie, Sam shakes him hard, "Ok, I did."

Sam pushes Freddie away from her.

"Well, looks like he got you something good," said Sam.

"He knows that it won't get me to go out with him," said Carly.

"I have to go, my mom makes me go to bed early on Christmas Eve," said Freddie.

"Can I stay the night," asked Sam?

"Why this time," asked Carly?

"Well my mom told me that if I'm out past 8 I should just stay out," said Sam.

"It's only 6:55," said Carly, "You still have a hour and five minutes."

"And you know me when I don't want to see that woman," said Sam.

"Fine, I'll ask Spencer," said Carly.

They head down the stairs to the first floor, where Spencer was working on the tree.

"Spencer, can Sam stay over," asked Carly?

"Sure," said Spencer.

Mrs. Bensin barges in and grabs Freddie, Sam starts to laugh.

"Santa doesn't come to those who stay up past 7," said Mrs. Bensin, "You only have one minute to get into bed."

"Mom," yelled Freddie, as Sam Laughed even harder, and his mom dragged him across the hall.

"I'll go grab the covers to make up the couch," said Carly.

Carly heads up the stairs, Sam follows.

"You know I could just stay in your room," said Sam.

"You know that my bed Ain't big enough for both of us," said Carly.

"You could sleep on top of me," said Sam.

"That wouldn't be to comfortable," said Carly.

"Fine," said Sam.

"So, are you going to give me a hand," asked Carly?

"Sorry, eating," said Sam.

Carly turns around and sees that Sam was eating a candy bar.

"Where did you get that candy bar," asked Carly?

"It was in the sock next to your room," said Sam.

"It's a stocking," said Carly.

"So, it had nuts," said Sam.

Carly shook her head and carried the covers downstairs.

"What time are you girls going to go to bed," asked Spencer?

"Why," asked Sam?

"Around Nine or Ten," said Carly.

"Ok," said Spencer.

Three hours Later, Sam had fallen asleep on the Couch watching A Christmas Carol, and Carly headed up to her room. Carly had just laid down when she felt a breeze come in her window. She got up to close the window only to find that it wasn't open. Then she felt a breeze come from the other side of the room.

"Sam, you better stop it," said Carly, as she turned around to see a whitish figure standing next to her bed, "Who are you?"

"Have you really forgotten me so soon," asked the Whitish Figure, "I'm your Grandma."

"That can't be, you died almost Ten years ago," said Carly.

"I'm here to tell you that you'll be visited by three ghost tonight," said Grandma.

"Why me," asked Carly, "Sam's the one who could use a change in life."

"Your friend was visited last year," said Grandma, "She didn't lesson to them."

"That's Sam alright," said Carly.

"She is a special person," said Grandma.

"I know," said Carly.

"Now, you should get some sleep," said Grandma, "The first ghost will be here at one, and the second will show at two."

"I thought that there was three ghost," said Carly.

"You're thinking of the movie, A Christmas Carol," said Grandma, "The two that will visit you are Christmas Sorrow and Christmas Happiness."

"Wired," said Carly.

"Now go to bed," said Grandma.

Carly laid down in bed as her Grandma vanished into thin air.

A/N: What will come from Carly being visited by the Christmas Ghost? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: I got this idea while being forced to watch A Christmas Carol!

Carly was fast asleep when her alarm clock started to buzz at one in the morning.

"What the hell," yelled Carly, as she knocked her clock to the floor.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Sorrow," said Sorrow.

"Why you first," asked Carly?

"I lost the coin toss," said Sorrow, "Let's get this over with."

"You're in a hurry," said Carly.

"I only got a hour till I have to get you back," said Sorrow.

Sorrow placed it's hand on Carly's shoulder and they went back in time to Carly's sixth Christmas.

"I remember this, I was almost Six years old, and my parents just went back overseas," said Carly, as the watched.

"Carly, come and see what Santa brought you," said Spencer.

"No, I want Mommy and Daddy," said a young Carly.

"Mom and Dad will be home in a few months," said Spencer.

"He lied," said Carly, "He knew that they would be gone for over two years."

The Young Carly started to cry, and Spencer held her in his arms.

"I didn't open my gifts till after dinner that day," said Carly, "He was able to get Mom and Dad on the phone."

"You really miss them," asked Sorrow?

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in Six years," said Carly, "It just isn't Christmas without them."

"There is another Christmas is see," said Sorrow, as it put it's hand on Carly's shoulder.

Sorrow and Carly traveled back another year to Carly's fifth Christmas, it was the first Christmas after her Grandma past on.

"Why are you showing me my worst Christmas'," asked Carly?

"It's my job," said Sorrow.

"Can't you show me a good Christmas," asked Carly?

"That's Happiness' job," said Sorrow.

"Can you just take me home," asked Carly, "I can't take any more of this."

"Ok," said Sorrow, "as long as you promise not to beat me up like your friend did to Past, Present, and Future."

"Sure," said Carly.

Sorrow took Carly back to her room just before two o'clock. Sorrow vanished and Carly laid down till the next ghost showed up. It was almost three o▓clock.

"You're Late," said Carly.

"Please don't have Sam hurt me," said Happiness, "I had to pull the last girl away from her favorite Christmas."

"Don't worry, Sam is asleep," said Carly.

"That's good, now let's go," said Happiness.

Happiness and Carly went back to Carly's ninth Christmas.

"This was the first Christmas I knew Sam," said Carly.

A Nine year old Carly was sitting and opening her presents, Spencer was recording it, when a nine year old Sam comes in the door.

"Oh, Shays," said a young Sam, "Got any pop."

"You can just come in without knocking," said a young Carly.

"Fine, let me get a pop, then I'll go knock on your door," said young Sam, as she got into the fridge.

"You mightis well just join Carly," said a younger Spencer, "There's couple of gifts here for you, too."

"Really," yelled a young Sam.

Carly walked over to the tree.

"I got Sam a necklace," said Carly, "Though she never wore it. She most like pounded it to get Candy."

"So, why aren't you at home," asked Spencer?

"My mom swears that my dad will be coming home today, and she's on the couch."

"Why aren't you there, too," asked a Younger Spencer?

"Christmas Suit," said a young Sam.

"What," asked a younger Spencer?

"Sam's mom isn't wearing anything," said a young Carly.

"Sam's Mom is always doing crazy stuff," said Carly, "I don't think Sam's Mom cares much about her."

"What did Sam get you that year," asked Happiness?

"A gift card," said a young Carly.

"Yeah, I took it from this round kid in our class," said a young Sam.

"You mean Gibby," said a young Carly.

"I don't care what his name is," said young Sam.

"She's picked on him since," said Carly.

"And yet, you're her best friend," said Happiness.

"What can I said, I love that Crazy girl," said Carly.

Happiness started to smile, Carly realized what she had just said.

"I've been trying to figure out how I feel about for so long," said Carly, "But seeing how she cheered me up, and got me to have fun again."

"Guess you are ready to go home," said Happiness.

"Guess I need to see the bad Christmas' in order to see how much I Love Sam, for all she has done," said Carly.

________________________________

Carly wakes up when Spencer turns on the tree, she's laying on the couch with her arms around Sam, who had being laying there, waiting for her to wake up.

"How'd I get down here," asked Carly?

"You came down about four, and wrapped your arms around me," said Sam.

"Get up, Freddie and Mrs. Bensen will be here in a few," said Spencer.

"Great, we have to put up with the nerd and Whacko," said Sam, Carly couldn't help laughing, "You never laugh when I make fun of Freddie."

"Well, I just try to hold it back," said Carly.

Freddie and Mrs. Bensen show up while Carly and Sam where still laying together on the couch.

"Merry Christmas," said Freddie and his Mom.

"Merry Christmas," said Carly and Spencer.

Sam and Carly got up and they all gathered around the tree to pass out gifts. Freddie got Carly a necklace that she saw a few months ago.

"It's just what I wanted," said Carly.

"Really," asked Sam, "I can't believe it."

"What," asked Carly?

"You falling for Freddie," said Sam.

"That's not going to happen," said Carly.

"So, what did you get me," asked Sam?

"Well, you have to come with me to get your gift," said Carly.

"Did you steal me that Red Mustang I wanted," asked Sam, with a big smile on her face.

"No," said Carly, as they got on the Elevator.

The Elevator start to move when Carly hits the stop button.

"Why did you stop the Elevator," asked Sam?

"We need to talk," said Carly.

"If I wanted a lecturer for Christmas, I would have gone home," said Sam.

Meanwhile Spencer grabs some drinks from the fridge. The door bell rang, and Spencer answered the door.

"Merry Christmas," said the two people at the door.

"Mom, Dad, you're back," said Spencer, as he let them in, "What brings you guy home?"

"I know this will sound weird, but we got a visit from Grandma, and somehow we ended up here," said Mr. Shay.

On the Elevator, Carly is still telling her about the ghost.

"I thought I killed those Ghost," said Sam.

"The three you hurt are still in pain," said Carly, "I got two others."

"So do I get to hurt them, too," asked Sam?

"No," said Carly, "They showed me what I need for Christmas."

"So, when are we going to get to....," Sam started to say before Carly cut her off with a Kiss, "That's a start."

Sam melts into Carly's arms as they start to kiss again, Carly falls back on to the control panel and the elevator starts to go back down.

"So, where is Carly," asked Mrs. Shay, as the Elevator opened and they all saw Carly and Sam Kissing.

Carly and Sam stopped kissing when they saw everyone steering at them.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that none of you have never seen two girls making out," said Sam, "Who are the old people?"

"Mom, Dad," yelled Carly, "I can't believe you're home."

"We see that," said Mrs. Shay.

"So, who is that," asked Mr. Shay?

"Mom, Dad, this is Sam," said Carly.

"I'm her Girlfriend," said Sam.

"That's just great," said Freddie, "Now it's going to be even harder to get Sam to focus on iCarly."

"Face it Nerd boy," said Sam, "I got the girl."

"Well, it looks like she makes you happy," said Mrs. Shay.

"Oh, yeah," said Carly, as she kisses Sam.

A/N: I hoped that everyone enjoyed this story. Merry Christmas to all Readers. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
